Star Wars: Legacy of the Fallen
by Dr.JohannesGeorgesFausteXIII
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... 46 years have been and gone since Luke Skywalker destroyed the first Death Star. Times have been hard for the New Jedi Order. Jacen Solo's fall, Natasi Daala's reformations, and more have wrought discord. The Story Centers around JARD MAREK, son of GALEN MAREK, and his eventual fall to the darkside and later light rebirth much like GALEN.
1. Prologue

**A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away...**

 **Star Wars Episode VII: The Shards of Alderaan**

The Galaxy is in a state of unrest. Nine years after **THE BATTLE OF YAVIN** , Grand Admiral **THRAWN** \- A Brilliant Imperial Tactician and Warlord tasked with the elimination of the Outbound Flight Project- brought the NEW REPUBLIC to its knees. 2 years later, Admiral **NATASI DAALA** emerged from **THE MAW INSTALLATION** to challenge those that destroyed the **GALACTIC EMPIRE. KYP DURRON** , the then **JEDI INITIATE,** began a crusade against her, using the **SUNCRUSHER** as a means to do so. 41 years after **THE BATTLE OF YAVIN, JACEN SOLO** fell to the darkness within him, rechristening himself **DARTH CAEDUS.** But he forced his twin sister, **JAINA SOLO,** the **SWORD OF THE JEDI,** to kill him. Precisely 1 year ago, Jedi Grandmaster **LUKE SKYWALKER** AND his sister Jedi Knight **LEIA ORGANA SOLO,** Entered an enigmatic monolith that enowed them with seemingly limitless force capabilities and the knowledge that the light and dark sides were intended to balance the force.

But light years way Past and Future collide as a young force user by the name of **JARD MAREK,** codenamed: **STORMSABER,** seeks out A great Jedi Master, one who has had dealings with his father **GALEN MAREK,** codenamed: **STARKILLER,** the would be Jedi Apprentice and former assassin for **DARTH VADER.** He seeks understanding about the vision he sees. Visions of a different future where a legacy of the fallen supersedes any other...

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Jard is Count Dooku's first name (rejected after the death of Qui-gon Jinn but just prior to his leaving the order). I will also include Sheev (Emperor Palpatine's 1st name which he rejected prior to becoming plagueis's apprentice), so keep a lookout. Also keep an eye out for _THE FORCE AWAKENS_ references.


	2. Chapter 1

Movies » Star Wars » **Star Wars: Legacy of the Fallen**

Author: Dr. Johann Georges Faust XIII

1\. Prologue 2. Chapter 1

Rated: T - English - Sci-Fi/Adventure - Published: 12-22-15 - Updated: 06-07-16

id:11683215

 **2 BBY**

A rip in the force. That's what the old man called me. I'm a rip in the force like Darth Nihilus and Visas Marr nothing more. But unlike them I'm neither light nor dark. Rahm Kota, my my mentor, is a one of the last and he is dying. Of what, I don't know. But he told me to seek out Master Yoda, the old general who'd been grandmaster.

"What makes you think he's even alive?"

"Nothing...just a guess...but if Obi-Wan could...Just promise me..."

"I-I'll do my best, Old Man..."

"Good," Master Kota said, after a fit of coughing. "Now go, Marek..."

"Not yet...I'm not leaving you just yet..."

"Stubborn Fool...If they're dead..." He coughed. "If they are dead...There are rumors of more jedi, now...you need to be trained..."

"I learned from the best, old man...but they're are no more...the empire killed them..."

"Not entirely true...Whilst the force lives...there will be those to...pursue it..."with that he died.

"I'm gonna find them, Old Man...but it seems they can learn from me...not the other way around..."

"My love, is it done?" A female asked.

"Unfortunately...Juno, he wanted me to get trained...properly trained...but I'm no jedi."

"Nor are you sith any more..."

"I can't leave you. Not now."

"We'll be fine..." Juno smirked, tapping her rounded stomach. "He's stubborn like his papa..."

"Bail worked hard to get us this hideout...I just don't want the word to get out to the wrong people..."

"You'll be back before you know...just don't die again...I'd hate to drop a bomb on the folks that murdered you, especillay being pregnant and all..."

"It's kinda hard not to, I mean...I'm kinda symbolic..."

"Galen..."

"Yeah...I know...I'll tell the gang you said hello..."

"No. Jard wants to say goodbye to his papa..."

"Jard Sheev Marek...where'd you come up with this name anyway?"

"Rebellion. Seccessionism. Power. The pillars of any revolution..."

"I notice you're not answering the question..."

"Just kill some fragging lowlifes for me, yeah..."

"Only for you..."


End file.
